The Battle of Hogwarts
by MattTheFrenchie
Summary: Percy Jackson is on a mission to defend one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in London. Will this first battle between Demigods and Wizards go as well as he thinks? T for violence and language, possible slight romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Note: I just began reading the Last Olympian. Do not flame me because this is wrong.

Prologue: _The Battle of Hogwarts is about to take place and McGonagall knows a place full of allies who could help out. After she calls Camp Half-Blood, Chiron chooses five campers and five creatures to go into battle at Hogwarts. He chooses Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Lee Fletcher, and Charles Beckendorf. They bring their own creatures; Percy brings Blackjack, Annabeth brings a Pegasus, Clarisse brings an Emerald Dragon equipped with a golden chariot, Lee Fletcher instead brings a chariot that blows fire from below, and Charles brought one of the few, rare, tame Hydras from camp._

-.-Chapter One: I Almost Get Avada-Kedavra-Ed-.-

I had to admit, I was deadly afraid of heights.

We were soaring one-hundred yards above the mountains boarding the magical school of Hogwarts. The wind was slapping my face harder than before; Blackjack was gaining even more speed than the other Pegasus's.

Annabeth yelled in the wind, "Percy, you're going too fast!"

I asked, "Blackjack, can you please slow down a bit?"

_Sorry boss, _Blackjack replied, _but I need to go fast to penetrate through the Muggle shield. Magical speed can penetrate it._

I turned around and bellowed to the other creatures, "Fly faster!" I turned back around and Blackjack was even soaring through the air even faster. Everything was a blur around me. I suddenly felt as someone punched me in the stomach, and we dove downwards.

I didn't even realize we were at Hogwarts when we landed. Charles slid off the Hydra and started speaking to it in Greek. "_Μείνετε εδώ, αν δεν υπάρξει μια επίθεση," _Charles hissed in Ancient Greek, and the heads of the Hydra nodded obediently.

I gazed up at the castle as I approached. It was no Olympus, but it was still magnificent with its large towers and the ancient castle look. We walked up to the oak doors but they opened before we could knock.

There stood a woman in her mid seventies or so in emerald green robes with a stick in her wand, no doubt it was a wand. She greeted hastily, "Welcome, demigods. Hogwarts honors you greatly for your bravery. I must warn you that you should especially dodge any green curses or jinxes." Annabeth and I exchanged looks. It was a strange greeting.

We followed her into a large room with an enchanted ceiling displaying the dimming dark blue sky. Four tables sat in rows with banners hanging down from the ceiling with names such as _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, _and _Hufflepuff. _

McGonagall explained, "These are houses. They are kind of like cabins at the camp. Students are assigned to a house depending on their traits, and you are assigned to your cabins by your parents. Now, here are some students that you should meet, because they are our priority fighters. This is Harry Potter." A boy in messy black hair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead glanced at me anxiously.

McGonagall noted the other students and we stood there in silence. She turned to me and said, "Your sword, Riptide, won't hurt the Death Eaters. Only use it on trolls and Inferi, dead corpses that come out of the Black Lake."

Dead corpses. Fun.

Charles approached me and handed me three bottles of Instant Greek Fire. He said, "Just in case there is an emergency, use these Percy…only in emergencies. We are low on supply, unfortunately—"

But he was interrupted by and explosion somewhere in the castle. Harry Potter quickly draped a cloak around him which suddenly turned him invisible. I had no time to gaze in amazement; Annabeth pulled me back outside the castle.

She yelled over another explosion, "I'm going to get on a Pegasus. Percy, be careful!" She gave me a grin and she ran off into the darkness to fetch her Pegasus.

A jet of green light missed me by inches. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately ran towards Blackjack.


End file.
